


【梅C】【ABO】趁火打劫（十二）

by kimi10



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimi10/pseuds/kimi10
Summary: 设定：Alpha梅×Omega罗，弱A强O只是相对于身材来说啦炮友+双向暗恋梗，票哥还在皇马雷，极度ooc时间线肯定错乱了，都是瞎编的迷你会有的，但是年龄和现实世界不一样本篇老板是攻，不能接受的小伙伴左上角哦~





	【梅C】【ABO】趁火打劫（十二）

“你不和他道个别？”  
第二天一大早任劳任怨的经纪人就开着车来巴塞罗那接自己不省心的老板回家，门德斯昨天晚上接到克里斯的电话后简直气的捶胸顿足，登时体会到了那些未婚先孕的少女们的老父亲的感受。  
我就少说一句话！就一句！  
门德斯扶额叹息。  
自己亲手养大的水灵灵（？）的白菜被隔壁的荷兰猪拱了好几年也就算了，还给我搞出个崽子？半夜夺命连环call告诉自己安排人工流产，还要求今天做手术，明天就上班？  
你当我真能找到大铁棍子医院的捅主任？？？？  
“他昨晚喝醉了，叫不醒的。”克里斯拿好了外套，轻轻关上了卧室的门。  
门德斯觉得自己眉头一跳，也跟着压低声音：“你怀孕了还敢喝酒？他不管你？！”  
克里斯有点儿不好意思，故作镇定的抬头望着天花板，一手拉扯着自己的经纪人往前走：“没有，我没喝，我保证我一滴都没有碰，都是梅西喝掉的。”  
“我可听安赫尔说过梅西酒量可不怎么好”，金牌经纪人抬眼看着克里斯，瞟了一眼餐桌上没来得及收拾的狼藉，笑了笑：“赛后庆祝一口香槟就能睡过整个晚宴的人，啧啧啧，这杯威士忌下去，估计明天都醒不过来。”  
“嗯……”克里斯摸了摸鼻子，想起这是那个人经常做的小动作又赶紧心虚地放下了手，“我们赶紧走吧豪尔赫，不是还约了医生嘛。”  
门德斯看着他妥帖地把梅西家的大门关上，拧着钥匙发动了汽车，高大的Omega一上车就钻进了后排的靠枕堆里，抱着一个最软的闭上了眼睛，看上去累坏了。  
多年的相处让门德斯清楚的知道自家老板现在玩起了自闭，知趣的把一堆疑问塞回了肚子里。他们是朋友没错，但也是商业合作伙伴，老板的事情不该问的别问这种基本的职业操守他还是有的，反正最后这个藏不住话的傻子都会主动告诉自己的，他不急。  
想到了这一点，他抬头看了看后视镜，克里斯紧闭着眼睛呼吸平缓像是睡着了，他只好减慢车速尽量平缓的驶回马德里。  
谁让车上有个怀孕的祖宗呢！  
他发誓，总有一天要把那个该死的alpha抽筋剥骨，他绝对能做到的！

克里斯其实睡不着，他太累了，你知道那种感觉吗？就是身体极度疲惫，但精神还很亢奋，脑子里好像有无数触手拍打着你告诉你该睡了，该睡了，眼皮也不合作的发酸，可意识仍旧清醒的可怕，就是睡不着。  
他把这归功于阿根廷人过量的信息素浇灌，感性绕过理性的枷锁愉悦的尖叫着，后颈新添的齿痕微微胀痛，他甚至没来得及洗澡，后穴里还难以启齿的含着alpha射出的精液，所有的身体不适在一场不算温存的性爱过后一扫而空，只剩下熨帖和满足。  
走出房门前克里斯只来得及用遮盖喷雾掩盖一下自己身上宣誓主权的赤霞珠味儿，他知道门德斯肯定看出了什么，更感激他的不说破。

晚饭的时候克里斯和梅西其实相对无言，尴尬和冰冷的气氛像有实质一样占满整个房间，没人有兴致做饭，草草用外卖解决了一餐就各自回房。  
到了半夜，睡不着的克里斯在客厅里摸黑翻出了梅西柜子深处没开封的藏酒，他知道阿根廷从来酒量不佳，相比起其他alpha对酒精这种刺激品的追求，梅西常常平淡得像个beta，这玩意儿也不知道在柜子里呆了多少年，终于在克里斯的手里重见天日。  
其实克里斯也很少碰酒精，原因众所周知，只是他是在太需要点儿什么东西来让自己快速入睡，已经很久没有好好休息过了，再消耗下去，他怕撑不过明天的手术。  
倒满了一杯刚递到唇边，黑暗中立刻响起了alpha怒气冲冲的质问：“怀孕还喝酒，你疯了吗？”  
克里斯吓了一跳，酒杯被劈手夺走，他倒得太满，摇摇晃晃中撒了一些，弄湿了手掌和地板，酒精蒸腾带走了手心的温度，热烈的威士忌气味弥散在空气里，与梅西辛辣的信息素夹缠在一起。  
又苦又涩。  
面对梅西的怒气，克里斯倒是很平静，他甚至还颇有耐心的劝导着alpha：“你看，反正已经……不要了，稍微喝一点也没什么吧？”说着就又要把对方紧紧握着的酒杯拿回来。  
黑暗中，梅西的眼睛像是什么宝石，闪闪发着光，事后克里斯回想时才发现，那大概是窗帘夹缝里的月光照在了他眼里的泪上。  
不是你先说放弃的吗？那你现在又在假惺惺的痛苦些什么？  
心如止水的Omega很想质问他，可还没来得及开口，就被一个充满酒气的粗暴的亲吻打断了。  
整杯的威士忌被alpha一口喝干，随手扔在地上的水晶杯摔了个粉碎，溅起的碎片划伤了alpha的侧颈，他拉下克里斯的头狠狠吻了上去。  
克里斯被迫弯下身子半倚在餐桌上迎合这个吻，几乎在梅西的嘴唇触碰到他的一瞬间就呜咽着颤抖起来。  
他太渴望这个了。  
他骗不了自己，他太渴望这个alpha的亲吻和触碰，孕中的Omega对自己的alpha渴望到无以复加，他一直艰难地压抑着自己的渴求，祈求自己能在这个人面前保有最后一份尊严。  
克里斯失败了，一个带着灼热温度的亲吻就让他好不容易竖起来的防线濒临崩溃。  
冤孽，真是冤孽。  
他被梅西烫人的手掌紧握住了手腕，拉扯着自己踉跄上楼，刚一进卧室铺天盖地的信息素就让克里斯软了腿，他被按在充满梅西味道的床上承受比刚才更为热烈的亲吻。  
冰凉粘稠的带着咸腥气味的液体滴进了克里斯的领口，克里斯被冰得一惊，随即挣扎起来：“该死的，你受伤了，你受伤了莱奥！”  
可Alpha满不在乎得摸了一下侧颈的伤口，眼神涣散又锐利，随即一手按住克里斯的腕骨，一手紧搂着他的腰伏在Omega身上不许他乱动。  
空气里的信息素热烈霸道，充满着征服和占有的前奏，身上的alpha却无端端冒出一个充满傻气的笑，一把嗓音无辜又温柔：“呐……克里斯在关心我嘛？”  
说着还打出一个充满酒气的嗝音来。  
操！  
这个家伙喝多了！  
年轻的alpha乖顺地把头埋在Omega的颈侧，小心翼翼嗅着从克里斯腺体里散发出来的甜蜜酒味，甚至还用鼻尖蹭了蹭那里：“克里斯关心我，我好开心。但克里斯不开心，我想……让他快乐，可我做不到。”  
孩子气的抱怨让克里斯僵直了身体，不知道是孕期激素的刺激还是怎么样，克里斯叹息了一声还是抬起自由的那只手拍了拍年轻alpha的后背，轻声哄着他：“你喝醉了莱奥，你先放开我，我们好好睡觉好吗？”  
“不！”醉酒的团子闻声把怀里的人箍得更紧，像是要把对方融入自己的血肉里：“不！我知道克里斯不……不喜欢我……可我不想让克里斯离开我……”  
我不喜欢你？我不喜欢你！  
我他妈要是不喜欢你你现在早就在监狱里踢球去了！  
我他妈要是不喜欢你会该死的想给你生孩子？在现在这个时候？！  
高大的Omega翻着白眼想把身上的醉鬼推开，却不料喝醉的梅西比平时固执一万倍，越挣扎就被抱的越紧，紧到他快喘不过气来了。  
“我不离开你，我不离开里奥好吗？”大度的Omega决意不和一个醉鬼计较，只好柔声哄着他：“克里斯会和里奥一直在一起的。”  
他违心说着自己都不相信的谎言。  
心口的刺痛从他们相触的每一寸皮肤涌过来。  
得到答复的小国王心满意足抬起头亲了亲克里斯的嘴唇，眼睛里涣散着甜蜜的笑意，咕哝着那把软糯的嗓音：“最喜欢克里斯啦。”  
呸！真他妈是个小恶魔。  
嘴上说着天真浪漫的话，眼睛里纯洁无辜像个天使，手上的动作却十足下流，还有那根硬邦邦滚烫的顶在自己腰侧的凶器。  
去你妈的！  
克里斯决定接受现实。  
既然不能反抗，那就享受吧！

那天晚上，喝醉的alpha把他里里外外仔仔细细折腾了个遍，压着他持续不断又温柔绵长的进犯着，虽然顾忌到克里斯的身体没有打开他的生殖腔，但过于漫长的性爱和蔓延不断的高潮还是耗尽了克里斯所有的体力，他在alpha重新咬开腺体注入大量安抚的信息素之后，昏昏沉沉睡了过去。  
梅西慢慢靠着床头坐了起来，摸了摸颈侧已经结痂的伤口，不意外的摸到了凝成粉末的干涸的血。他出神地看着身边睡熟的Omega，眼睛里哪有半分的醉意。  
“克里斯……”带着血迹的手指擦过了他的额头，留下点点斑痕，月光下那仿佛一个洞开的伤口正在愈合，小国王满意的笑了起来。


End file.
